


Old Jokes Don't Work with Immortals

by Jhonnies



Series: Oliver Addams 'Verse [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia explains to Artie why she doesn't make old jokes with Oliver. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Jokes Don't Work with Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene that kept coming back to me whenever Claudia made an old joke about Artie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters. (Well, except for Oliver Addams himself).

"Claudia, why don't you do these kinds of jokes with Oliver? He's older than me."

"He's no fun, he can actually answer me." – She turned her head to the door and screamed. –"Oliver!"

Moments later the Russian agent appeared in the room.

"What do you want, Claudia?"

"What did you do during World War II?"

"During the first part, along with working at the Warehouse, I worked intelligence for the British. Then, when the Nazi forces surrounded my home town, I went to Russia to fight them."

"Your home town?"

"St. Petersburg. Although during the war it was called Stalingrad."

"Okay, let's go earlier than that." – She set her determination face on and asked her brother-in-law. – "Where were you on the 4th of July, 1774?"

"In Philadelphia."

"Doing?"

"Signing the Declaration of Independence as John Addams." – Both Claudia and Artie stared at him. – "No, I wasn't him. He existed and he was my friend. Benedict Arnolds hired some men to harm him enough to make him unable to sign it. John sent for me, because he knew I could dress as him and forge his signature."

Claudia turned to Artie:

"See what I mean?"


End file.
